


My Dear, Sweet Koibito

by LieutenantMyst



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Detective Conan AU, F/M, Gen, Minor Character Death, One-Sided Attraction, Slow Burn (if you can even call it that)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantMyst/pseuds/LieutenantMyst
Summary: A woman whose goal is to take down the organization that caused her father's disappearance, soon finds herself falling for one of their members after becoming a mole. However, this is not your typical romance cliché, as love soon becomes hate. In the end, their obsession for one another has turned into a deadly, bloody game of survival.
Relationships: Noelle Silva & Mimosa Vermillion (Mentioned), Noelle Silva & Nozel Silva (Mentioned), Noelle Silva & Yuno, Noelle Silva/Finral Roulacase (Mentioned), Noelle Silva/Yuno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	My Dear, Sweet Koibito

The universe hated her, so it seemed.

It wasn't a guess, but more of a fact. Noelle's mother died when she was born, then at the age of ten her father went off to investigate the wedding massacre that his best friend was the groom of. A bloody slaughter that had only happened a few months before her dad decided to look into it. He disappeared after sending a message to her older brother that they had to go to the country, Shinzō. When they got there, she begged her brother to let her study abroad in the country, Kurōbā.

To her surprise, he agreed; what he didn't know was that she wanted to find out the truth behind the wedding massacre and her father's disappearance, as those two incidents happened in Kurōbā. She started middle school, high school, and even college there without her brother being suspicious. It was only when she entered the Magic Knights after graduating did he realize her scheme, and tried to convince her not to pursue their dad's killers. This resulted in a fist fight breaking out that left the two siblings not talking to each for most of the day, until she solved the attempted murder of a woman who was found injured on the beach.

Her brother noticed the determination she had which resembled their parents, and decided to let her stay in the Magic Knights. After a couple years of work as one of their skilled members, she was granted the opportunity to go undercover and join the dark organization known as the Dark Triad; the very same people that she found out were responsible for her father's disappearance and the wedding massacre.

Her mission was for her to become a mole and gain information for the Magic Knights by infiltrating the Dark Triads ranks. After a few months of preparation, she was given an alias and moved to the country Supēdo. Getting in was easy after she began dating a man called Finral, who was a low-ranking member and the older brother of Langris; a scientist Noelle was supposed to get close to gain influence in the Dark Triad. The Triad became impressed with her sniping skills and clean assassinations, and she quickly rose through the ranks during the span of two years.

However, it was when she was assigned to work under a high ranking member, did she realize the universe was out to get her.

This high ranking member was very handsome. A weakness that Noelle would never admit and only close family and friends knew. He was like a sculpture, no flaw or blemish could be found on his pale skin, silky black hair, or gold eyes. He was tall and had a lean but skinny body, but she could tell that he was strong when she witnessed him throw a man over his shoulder and throw a deadly punch.

The two would usually be assigned missions together, her bait and him the executioner. Sometimes she would be the lookout and snipe from her perch under his watchful eye, his gaze made her a little scared but she squashed those fears and did what she was tasked. He never praised her, which didn't bother her as she wasn't someone who needed to be showered with affection or praise for her duties.

Yet the more she was under his wing, the more her attraction to him grew. Finral started to notice she was growing distant from him, which made her feel bad for him about not being committed to their relationship. But during one mission, her feelings came to light, and not in the way she liked.

**xXx**

_'Well this is bad, my luck couldn't get any worse.'_ _Noelle thought, hands gripping the tree branch after a close call. She had barely been able to get out of the hotel room before the guest arrived, and only managed to jump from the windowsill to the tree when the guest looked through the windows she left open in her hurry._

_ Letting out a sigh of relief when the guest closed the window, she began to think of a way to get down when a sudden breeze caused a photo tucked into the pocket of her maid outfit to slip out. Reacting quickly, she grabbed the photo, putting most of her strength into her other hand which immediately proved wrong when her grip got loose from the sudden strain. _

_ The fall down would have been deadly if she hadn't hit any other branches on her way down that lessened the impact, and didn't make her feel any better when she hit the ground. The pain in her shoulder and ankle most likely meant they were injured, but she didn't bother checking as she was so tired. _

_ The sound of footsteps and shadow covering the moonlight caused her to look up and see him looking down at her with a smirk. "Oh? So you finally fell for me now, didn't you?" He asked playfully. _

_ "Why you-" She started to say, until she felt herself being whisked up into his arms. "What the-!" _

_ "Quiet down, you made a lot of noise which will cause people to come over soon," He ordered her. "We have to go." _

_ "Put me down before I put a bullet through your skull!" Noelle yelled with a red face. "I can walk on my own!" _

_ "You don't have a gun and you also sprained your ankle," He stated with a matter-of-fact tone. "Don't even bother trying to struggle." _

_ Noelle quieted down as he carried her to his black Porsche, putting her in the passenger side before getting into the driver's seat. He drove down the streets until Noelle realized they were heading somewhere she didn't recognize. _

_ "Hey, where are you taking me?" _

_ "Shut up and don't ask anymore questions." The car stopped in front of an apartment complex and he got out. "Milady, we've arrived at our destination." He opened the door with a mocking tone. _

_ "Should I be feeling gracious or scared?" She dryly asked, stepping out of the car with a wince. "Where are we anyway?" _

_ He turned around to look at her after opening the gate. "My apartment." _

_ "You own an apartment?" _

_ He chuckled at her disbelief, taking a key out of his pocket and unlocking the front door. "You thought I lived at the organization?" _

_ Noelle looked away, blushing. "I hate to admit it, but yes." _

_ The rest was a blur, she remembered going inside, getting stitched up and wounds treated. Then, out of the blue, he asked her a question. "How long?" _

_ "What?" She turned around to look at him in confusion. _

_ "I'm no idiot," With calm steps, he walked towards her until her legs were pressed against the table, trapped. "How long have you had these unrequited feelings for me?" _

_ "How did you-" She couldn't stop herself asking, as he chuckled. _

_ "You just told me." A curse left her lips, feeling ashamed for falling for such a stupid trick. _

_ "I don't blame you for falling for me, I've hooked up with many women before who were attracted because of my good looks," His impassive stare caused her heart to beat fast and cold sweat to trickle from her forehead. "They didn't notice until too late that I wasn't just all good looks." _

_ "So tell me," In the blink of an eye, he leaned in close, mouth near her ear. "Would you date a monster like me?" _

_ She wanted to say yes, wanted to kiss him, wrap her arms around him, give in to him, become his lover. But then she remembered, she wasn't Noelle Silvia, but Tetia Angelle; her mission came before her need for romance. Immediately, she pushed him off of her, him taking a few steps back as she calmly gathered her thoughts. "Sorry, but I'm not that kind of woman. You'll have to do more than say sweet words and tempting offers." _

_ Without another word, she walked over and opened his door. She didn't look back to see his reaction as she hailed for a cab to take her to her apartment, even though she was half-tempted to do so. _

**xXx**

Her words must have left some effect on him, as whenever they crossed paths, he didn't act like his usual self. No longer did he act icy or take personal enjoyment in her afflictions, but he would drop a few compliments here and there, give her a couple smokes (which didn't help her with quitting her smoking problem, but the packets were a good brand). He even went as far as to buy her a new pistol to replace the one that got destroyed during a mission gone wrong.

When she asked him why he was being nice during a stakeout, he responded with a smirk. "I like a challenge,"

A few months later, her cover was blown, the past four years of hard work she had been doing was torn apart in less than a day. She only found out after getting ambushed at a warehouse she was told to go to for a meeting. Luckily she had called the Magic Knights beforehand as she heard Zenon was going to be attending the meeting, and they were going to try and capture him.

It didn't help that he was there, she only managed to get a glimpse of him from the open car door that she barely managed to get into. However, that glimpse was enough for her to see the fury and excitement in his eyes that reminded her of a hunter who lost his prey, but knew he would catch it.

After that, Noelle had to reveal to Finral that she was using him and a mole, saying goodbye and not bothering to keep in touch with him. She spent the next three years in Kurōbā wondering how Finral was doing when she received a text from him, and only a couple days later heard about his death through the news. At first she was distraught, he died trying to get him and his brother out only because the Triad thought she was still contacting him. Then when she found out who killed him, a burning rage filled her body till she was starting to see red, and a thirst for blood took over her.

With a newfound resolve, she cut the hair she grew out the past seven years to where it was touching her shoulders, and demanded to be transferred back to Supēdo. She was told they would discuss her proposal and in only a few months, she and her cousin Mimosa (who was going undercover as a teacher) were taking a plane to Supēdo.

After a call from her cousin about how the Triad may be targeting a detective because of their belief they bugged one of their members; Noelle found herself looking through the scope of her rifle, staring down some Dark Triad members. Low and behold, he was among the group ready to assassinate the detective. She watched as he took a sniper rifle out of Foyal's hands and looked through it, his eyes widening in shock as his lips mouthing her name, her real name. Without hesitation, she fired a second bullet. She noticed as the bullet destroyed the scope and sliced his cheek, and ignored Gaderios's attempts to shoot her even though she was seven hundred yards away.

His futile attempt to hit her didn't work and the bullet dug into the concrete next to her elbow as last time she remembered, he and Foyal could only fire to about five hundred and fifty yards. This didn't stop her from firing two shots into her main target's chest, though she knew he was most likely wearing a bulletproof vest.

"We meet at last," She purred with a smirk, eyes lighting up with excitement. "My dear, sweet koibito. Zephyr."

Through the scope, she watched him smirk after staggering backwards from the two bullets to the chest; and even though she couldn't see his eyes at the moment, she knew he accepted the unspoken challenge. The feelings they may have had for another, were now replaced with the intense desire to hunt their enemy. They both knew, what would happen if they met once again in the near future, that it would end with either one or the both of them dying in a battle to the death.

_'Let the hunt_ _begin.'_ One fled and the other began to take apart their sniper thought, wide grins on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> So even though I said college may make me not post any new stories, I posted one. Technically this isn't a new story, as I already posted this on Fanfiction back in March. I will also be posting stories from Fanfiction that I decide should be posted on Ao3, so.....yeah.


End file.
